


Breaking Border

by Babo12345



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: A group of Neighbors (OC), who has lived on Earth since the founding of Old Border, began to move against Border and decided to transform the agents into their slaves.





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea of mine. I dont even know how far I will get to. Any input for ideas would be appreciated (You know what I like if you read the other fanfic I wrote...)   
> Prologue will start with Xeno but I will move on to others in Border soon enough. I'm thinking of having different Masters who conquer different slaves using different methods... idk

“I miss them already, Xeno.” said Lilith as she continued to look out the window  
“It cant be help…” Answered Xeno. The events of the last few days was still freshly imprinted in Xeno’s mind. Not in a million years would he expected to make any friend in Meeden, let alone a group of friends… Though friends maybe too familiar for Xeno taste, maybe acquaintances would be more appropriate?   
It doesnt really matter what I think of them, our bonds are real. The tanned boy let out an uncharacteristic faint smile.   
“It’s rare to see you smile like that, Xeno.” commented Lilith  
“No, I’m not!” Xeno blushed, his face turned completely red.  
Suddenly, the ship rocked heavily, then continuously shifted to the left.  
“What’s wrong? The engine is dead?”  
“... NO!” Xeno panicked, “Something is pulling us back.”  
“What??”  
Before the two fugitive’s eyes, a portal suddenly appeared, then enveloped the drifting spaceship. The out of control ship finally crashed hard onto the ground.  
“Welcome back to earth… or shall I say, Meeden?” A man appeared before Xeno and Lilith as they crawled out of the ship, unhurt.  
“WHO ARE YOU?” Xeno shouted at the man as he helped Lilith to stand up.  
“Hm, well, my name is not that important since you two will call me ‘Master’ anyways.” The man, who was in his early twenties responded. Now that Xeno was able to look at the man, he could tell the person was dangerous: A Neighbor with a Black Trigger. The muscular man stood at 2 meters, dressed in a simple T shirt with a black trouser. Without any doubt, Xeno could clearly see a black trigger floating around.  
“We got pulled back to Meeden again?” Lilith looked around.  
“How did you…”  
Before Xeno could finish his sentence, the strange black trigger has already floated to where Litlith was standing and enveloped her in a black orb, then teleported itself back to its owner, bringing the Humanoid Trion weapon along.  
“WHATT??”  
“Now now, Xeno chan, you should cease any resistance.” The master suggested as his hand penetrated the black orb, then touched the skin of the terrified Lilith. The moment she was touched, Lilith immediately lost her conscious and fell down.  
“Damn you!!!What did you do to Lilith?” screamed out Xeno  
“Deactivate her. I wouldn’t want to harm a potential servant.”  
“What the hell are you talking about? Release her!” demanded Xeno as he prepared to shoot out his Trion soldier.  
“I would advise you to stop. Or else, I cannot guarantee the humanoid weapon’s survival.” The Master glared at Xeno, knowing full way the boy cannot do anything. “Now, I have a proposition for you, give me an answer in ten second or else I will destroy Lilith.”  
“What?” confused Xeno  
“If you want to ensure Lilith survival, be my willing little sex slave. Listen to my every command. Let me fuck you however I like” The Master grinned. “Live just to please me…”  
“What are you talking about!!” blushed Xeno  
“10… 9… 8… 7…” The orb now pulsing rapidly, as if it was able to to explode. “6… 5… 4...”  
“STOP!!” Xeno pleaded. “I will do whatever you say.”  
“That’s not how I want to hear your pledge of allegiance.” The Master shook his head. “3...2...1…”  
“I will be your willing… sex slave.” pleaded Xeno. “... Master. Please don’t harm Lilith.”  
“Hmm, that’s better, though it needs some work.” The Master walked next to Xeno, then disarmed his Trion weapon. “Doesnt matter. I can train you myself.”  
The Master lift up his newly acquired slave’s chin and looked straight at the boy.   
“Dont worry, Xeno. You made the right decision. Besides, if you become my sex slave, you will get to see your newly made friends in soon enough time.” With his left hand, The Master began to move down Xeno and cupped the small bulge in his pant. “Let’s go back. Time to train you, my little sex slave.”


	2. Xeno

“Finally, you answered!” The “master” complained on his cellphone.

“You got him and the female Trion soldier, Zeth?”  
“Of course, it was a piece of cake.” Zeth laughed as he continued to play with Xeno’s nipples through his sleeveless shirt. “It’d take a while to break him. I’ll take him to the base once he’s become nothing but an obedient slave.”  
“Hahaha. Good. Have fun!” The voice on the phone answered. “Just dont be so rough with the guy. Your slaves always broke in less than two weeks.”  
“That’s how I rolled! How’s your end? Were you able to catch that Border agent you’re after?”  
“You have to ask? I am conditioning him right now. Those A-rank agents are nothing.”  
“Good good. I’ll see you next week.”

“Have fun, Zeth.”  
“Same to you, Caine.”

Zeth finally put away his cellphone and gave his undivided attention to the squirming slave he just obtained.

Ahh..aahahhhh… Xeno tried hard to contain his moans, yet to no avail as his master, Zeth, has been pinching his sensitive nipples nonstop with one of his hand while the other explored the poor boy’s crotch under his tight underwear. His sensitivity has been boosted up ever since Zeth made him swallowed 3-4 unknown pills when they first arrived

“You’re getting hard, Xeno. It seems like you’re just being honest.”  
“...St..o..”  
“Shhh.” Zeth immediately put his fingers inside the boy’s mouth. “I have not given you the right to speak yet. Or you want to risk the humanoid’s life by disobey my command?”  
Xeno froze in place at the mention of Lilith. Zeth, for some unknown reason, was able to revert Lilith back into her triton soldier self and deactivated her. Xeno fully understood that one small misbehave could harm Lilith. For now, he had to do whatever Zeth commanded, endured the humiliation. If he had some times, he can plot an escape plan…

“What is my cute little Xeno thinking about?” asked Zeth, his fingers now crept under Xeno’s intact foreskin. “A plan to escape? I’m pretty sure you can’t even think straight now, can you?”  
Zeth pulled Xeno’s bright red face toward his and gave the boy a deep french kiss, with their tongue fully intertwined in their mouth, mixing up their saliva. The kiss continued on for another two full minutes, only to be interrupted by Xeno’s soft moanings.

“Now, let’s talk.” Zeth broke off the kiss and motioned Xeno to stand in front of him. “You can fully ask me any questions before we start playing a game, Xeno chan.”  
Xeno hesitated for a moment, unsure whether this was a genuine offer but then decided to ask his burning question anyways.

“Where is Lilith?? What did you do to her?”  
“As I told you, she was deactivated. I kept her in my trigger in the next room.” He quickly opened the door to the adjacent room to show Xeno the unconscious Lilith, then abruptly close it before Xeno can react. “Truth to be told, I would expect you to worry about yourself first before thinking about a Triton soldier.”  
“Shut up! She’s not a Triton soldier.”  
Zeth stayed silence for a brief moment to observe his fighty little slave, then ask. “Aren’t you curious what will happen to you?”  
Xeno was finally brought back to attention, fully aware of his vulnerability now.

“As I told you before, I want to transform you into my little sex slave, who will only think of nothing but the need to pleasure me.” Zeth continued without needing Zeno asking his question.

“Dream on!!!”

“Of course doing that is completely under my power. But that’s not how I roll.” Laughed Zeth. “So here’s what I propose: Why dont you play a game with me?”  
“A game?”  
“Yes.” Zeth walked toward Xeno and again put his hand under the boy’s baggy pant. “If you win, I will release both you and the triton soldier and you can freely go on to your next neighbor world… If you lose, well, of course the triton soldier will continue to be in my possession, and so are you.”  
“What ...are you... planning?” Xeno tried his best to not get turned on by Zeth’s sensual touch.

“Let me fuck and train you like a slave for three days, if you still decide to leave after three days time, you win. If you decide to continue be my loyal sex slave, I win. It’s that simple.” Zeth smiled.  
Xeno froze at the thought of being violated by Zeth, yet he understood he had no say in the matter. … Just three days, he thought, If I can endure for three days… There was no guarantee Zeth would keep his word, but there was nothing else Xeno could do. For Lilith, Xeno would do anything.

“... Fine.” Xeno glared at his captor. “You better keep your word.”  
“I always do.” Zeth quickly cuffed Xeno’s hands behind his back, then push the unsuspected boy down, his back on the floor. “The training starts now!”

Zeth quickly used his bare strength to easily tear off Xeno’s sleeveless shirt, exposing his slim yet firm body along with the perky nipples which were thoroughly teased for more than half an hour. Zeth wasted no time as he moved on to pull down the struggling Xeno’s baggy pants, revealing his blue underpants, which was slightly wetted by his precum.

“Now now, what do we have here? Plain blue? I was expecting something more sensual” Zeth teased his slave as he traced his fingers along Xeno’s bulge, who has fully turned red from embarrassment. “Dont worry, when you’re my slave, you need no underwear… at least not one boring as this.”

Zeth tore off Xeno’s last piece of clothing with little resistance, leaving the tanned boy now fully naked, his semi hard cock sprung up, dripping a few precum onto his stomach.

“Look at that little 7 inches.” Zeth grabbed Xeno’s cock and started to pump it up and down while enjoying the painful expression on his slave’s face. Just in less than a minute, Xeno’s cock has fully erected, with precum starting to ooze out of his slit. “When was the last time that you masturbate?”  
Seeing how his slave has defied him and elected to remain silence, Zeth sped up jerking his slave’s rock hard cock, causing the boy to tremble in pleasure, his feet curved up.

“Answer my question, slave!”  
“... Not…. Not since ...we have arrived at…..Meeden.” panted Xeno.

“That’s not healthy then.” Zeth smiled, his hand’s motion has not slowed down even one bit since he could tell his slave was close to climax. “I’ll help you cum. Once you do, thanks me properly… NOW!”  
Xeno’s throbbing cock started to pulsate as the poor boy’s whole body arched upward, his cum gushed out from his cock slit, shooting out all over his naked body and face. The orgasm lasted for more than 20 seconds, sending the boy into a state of euphoria that he has never experienced before. With just one climax, Xeno has started to tremble in fear since he fully realized he could never retain his sanity for three whole days. After coating his hands with his slave’s cum, Zeth were again probing his slave’s naked body. As his left hand’s fingers swirling around Xeno’s nipples, his other hands cupped the defenseless boy’s crotch, sensually pressing and pulling the boy’s round balls.

“Pleaseee… ahh…. stop this…ahhhh” Pleaded Xeno with his moaning mixing inbetween.

“What are you talking about? This is just the beginning. We have not even gotten into the real thing yet.”  
As soon as he finished his sentence, Zeth stood up, pulling Xeno by the hair into the next room with a large bed lay in the middle of the room. Before Xeno could comprehend whatever was happening before his eyes, Zeth quickly pointed out  
“See Lilith in the corner over there?”  
“LILITH!!!” screamed out Xeno. The naked Neighbor struggled to break free from his captor’s restrains to run to Lilith, but to no avail. “What did you do to her?”  
“Hmm, I think you should be worried about what am I going to do to you instead. But if you’re curious, I just turned her off and placed her there like a piece of property. The thing is, if I deem you to not be obedient enough, I’ll activate her conscious and let her witness how I fuck you into oblivion.”  
“... Please dont.” pegged Xeno, his eyes have become teary. “I’ll listen to whatever your demand, dont let her see this.”  
“Good.” Zeth patted his slave’s head then handed him another pill. “Take this.”  
Even though curious of the drug, Xeno still took it without any question since he was afraid any action of his can be considered disobedience.  
“You know what you just took?”  
Xeno shook his head

“It’s a pill that would send you into an extreme heat. It’s hundred times stronger than the previous drug… and it’s permanent!” Laughed Zeth. “If you can come out after three days of intense sex under the influence of that drug, i’ll keep my promise and give you an antidote… But to be honest, I doubt you would be able to.”

Zeth quickly twisted his slave’s erected nipples to demonstrate the effect of the drug: The moment his fingers touch Xeno’s nipples, the boy could feel an overwhelming sensation shoot straight to his brain, paralyzed his body. His cock quickly sprung up, fully erected and cummed bucket again even though he just climaxed a few minutes ago. The moment his nipples was twisted, a stream of milk also squirted out from his breast. The sensation was nothing short of orgasmic.

“See, it’s so strong that you even lactated… and the moment you shoot out your milk, it’s just the same as if you just climax. Fun right?” asked Zeth, but Xeno was fully exhausted that he was barely conscious anymore. All the tanned boy could do was panting like a dog in heat.

“I doubt that you can even process whatever I am talking now.” smirked Zeth, his mouth slowly sucked on Xeno’s twitching nipples and savored the residue breast milk from his slave. After a while, Zeth moved his lips along Xeno’s collarbone, then up to his sensitive neck and licked away his slave’s saliva, which has been drooling down nonstop from his moaning mouth.

“That was delicious!” exclaimed Zeth while wiping his mouth. “Now, repeat after me, slave: ‘I am Zeth sama slave.’”  
“...I am Zeth sama slave…” The almost tranced-like boy quickly repeated in a monotone voice.  
“My mouth, my nipples, my cock, my ass belong to my master… Belong to Zeth sama. I am nothing but a willing cocksleeve, ready to be fucked at my master command. My master’s needs are my needs….”

“My mouth… nothing but a willing cocksleeve… my needs…” Xeno continued repeating Zeth’s saying like a robot while his Master continued to thoroughly wet his slave’s sensitive body with his saliva, his mouth alternated between swirling his tongue around Xeno’s erected nipple and violently biting them, leaving red bite mark all over.

After Xeno finished repeating his conditioning for more than dozen times, Zeth finally gave his slave a passionate kiss and stopped his slave from further speaking. The only noises the slave was permitted to make was moaning sounds. The kiss lasted for more than fifteen minutes as the master and his soon to be obedient slave exchanged their overflowing saliva, their tongues seemed to melt into once.  
“To think just this morning, you were still an arrogant and confident brat.” Zeth broke the kiss and observed his Xeno. “Now look at you, your mind knows nothing but pleasure. What about your princess over there?”  
“.....Princess?.... Who…?” Xeno murmured in confusion, his head could only think of the orgasmic sensation Zeth has been providing him.

“Perfect. The drug has fully taken effect.” Zeth’s hand grabbed onto Xeno’s throbbing uncut cock and rubbed his foreskin. Of course it did not take that long for the over-sensitive Xeno to shoot out his cum directly onto Zeth’s face. “That’s not good, slave. Why dont you clean me up?”  
Zeth pulled up the trembling and exhausted Xeno. The obedient slave quickly stuck out his tongue and licked away his own cum off of his master’s face just as ordered.

“Good boy!” Zeth again pushed Xeno down onto his back after the boy finished the job. He pressed his finger into the boy’s cock slit, which was still oozing some residue cum, then traced his finger down down his erected cock until he reached his slave’s round balls.

“You want us to move to the real thing, slave? You want to make a mess out of your asshole?” Zeth whispered into Xeno’s ear while his hand pulled on Xeno’s balls and crushing it in the process.  
“AHHHHH!!!” Screamed out the boy. At this point, he could barely distinguished pain from pleasure.

“Your answer, my obedient slave?” smiled Zeth as he fully understood Xeno was now at his complete breaking point. The tip of Zeth’s cock was now sliding up and down Xeno’s twitching asshole, teasing the boy.

“.... PLEASE MASTER!!!” Xeno’s mind has finally been thoroughly broken. “PLEASE FUCK ME!! RAM YOUR COCK INTO MY HOLE! MY BODY IS YOURS TO USE! PLEASE!! I NEED YOUR COCK IN ME!”

“Well, if you insist.” Zeth released his grip on his slave’s balls. Then with both his hands, Zeth grabbed around Xeno’s tanned, rounded asses and spread them apart. His arm-sized cock suddenly penetrated deep inside his slave’s gaping hole, using only Xeno’s previous dripping cum as lubricant. The moment his master’s cock rammed inside him, Xeno’s cock again pulsated, shooting his little remaining cum straight to his face.

“Im a generous master.” said Zeth, licking his slave’s cum off his ecstatic face. “Let me share with you your delicious fluid.”

Zeth’s mouth was now on top of Xeno’s, both of their tongues stuck out to receive each other passionate kiss. Whereas just hours ago, Xeno’s gaze toward Zeth only filled disgust and hatred, now, the slave has fully gave in to his desire and only looked at his master with the utmost obediency. The redhead slave continued to savor his master’s fluid as he actively sucked away his master’s drools that mixed with his own cum. Despite being occupied with the nonstop kisses and adoration his new slave had for him, Zeth did not slow down even a bit. He even sped up his rhythm and continuously rammed his ginormous cock deep inside the boy’s hole. WIth each thrust, he made sure to hit the boy’s prostate hard, sending the boy into constant orgasm. Since his cum has run dry, his breast went into overdrive to make up for it. And so with each cock thrust from his master, the boy lactated like crazy, his milk shot out from thoroughly abused nipples.  
“Master!! Please fuck me more!!! Ram your cock in me!!!” pleaded Xeno

“As you wish, slave!!!!” exclaimed Zeth. His frenzy thrusts became even faster since he realized the walls inside Xeno’s asshole has wrapped around his cock and sucked it as if asking for the precious cum. After more than twenty minutes ramming his cock inside the poor boy’s ass, Zeth knew he could not hold in anymore. “I’m CUMMING!!!”  
Zeth finally released his all loads inside his slave… gallons of it. It took more than four minutes for Zeth’s cum to dry out. At this point, Xeno’s stomach has swollen up as if he was pregnant for four months or so. Of course his lactating nipples were not helping.

“Master… Please no moreee…” The exhausted slave pleaded to his master. After more than thirty minutes having his asshole being violated, Xeno would finally begged to stop since he understood that his fragile body could not withstand his master’s cock anymore. Yet, ignoring his slave’s plea, Zeth just turned his slave over on his stomach, his ass pointed upward.

“What are you talking about? That was just the beginning. I am not satisfied yet.” Zeth hands pressed on the stomach bulge, causing his cum to gush out from Xeno’s twitching rose bud like faucet. Without saying a word, Zeth again tore open Xeno’s asshole with his cock while his hands both milking the cum from his slave’s half erected cock and nipples. The pleasure from having his asshole violated by his master sent Xeno’s eyes rolling back inside his head, his tongue stuck out, panting like a dog in heat. From behind, Zeth began making Xeno’s shoulders and back with his bite mark while pumping his cock in and out of his slave’s ass. Zeth continued to fuck the brain out of his slave’s in different position until finally, the satisfied master would unloaded his last cums. He then left his still erected monstrosity cock penetrated deep within Xeno’s hole and just felt asleep straight on top of his slave without any regard for his well being. Not that Xeno would complain though since now with his mind broken, he has accepted the fact that he was now nothing but his master cocksleeve. And as any obedient cocksleeve would be, Xeno was happy that his master would rest his cock in him as they sleep.

By morning, the old Xeno’s personality and memory has finally wiped clean. A new Xeno was born. A Xeno that served as obedient sex slave to Zeth. Xeno would wake up his master as any obedient slave would: by giving his master a thorough blowjob in the morning. With his favorite cock in front of him, the tanned boy would alternate between constantly sniffing on its strong scent and licking off any left over cum from last night.  
“Good morning, Xeno.” Zeth rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning, Master!” greeted Xeno while he tried his best to insert his master’s cock inside his small mouth.

“Ahhh, that’s good!” Zeth held the back of Xeno’s hair, then casually thrust his cock straight into the gagging slave. “I guess you have lost. Now I bet you would need nothing but my cock.”  
Since with a cock deepthroating him, Xeno could not answer but slightly nodded.

“Well, I had high hope that you maybe able to last at least a day, but I overestimate you, slave.” laughed Zeth. The master finally pulled out his cock, dripping with saliva, from Xeno’s mouth.

Zeth stood up from his bed while carrying Xeno by his legs, his slave’s arm wrapped around his neck, his asshole again aligned with his cock. As he walked toward his bathroom, Zeth lowered his slave down onto his cock. With each step they took, Zeth cock thrust up inside his slave’s warm hole.  
“Now, try not to cum until we reach the bath…” He wasnt able to finish his sentence as he realized Xeno has shot his cum uncontrollably.

“I am sorry, Master!” begged Xeno

“Well, I guess it’s punishment then. I will train you until you will learn to listen, Xeno. You’re my slave so you need to behave.”  
“.... Yess master….” The boy whimpered…..


End file.
